ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Orion
Ultraman Orion is a young but skilled Ultra from his own continuity. He claims he came to Earth to investigate strange readings and while there are indeed strange happenings on the Blue Planet, the Young Ultra is keen to keep his past a secret. Description Orion is an Ultra of average height and an athletic build. He bares round yellow eyes, a blue stone on his forehead called the Wiseman's Eye, a V shaped crest. On his head are twin blue lines that run down to his cheek giving him 'tear marks' and another smaller pair outside the crest and between his ears. On his forearms are silver bracers with blue stones on the tips, on the back of his neck is a fin that covers his neck and in the middle of his chest is the Heart Stone. The Heart Stone is an amber three point swirl where a color timer would normally be, it is his color timer but it does not glow but flashes yellow and makes sounds similar to a heart beat when he is injured/weak. Orion also sports protectors on his chest similar to Ultraseven's and Ultraman Zero's. Markings He is multi colored with a blue outside but a red line running underneath both of his arms, down the middle of his front and back and the inside of his legs. His feet are blue but his hands are silver. Berserk Mode In berserk mode, Orion becomes bulky and very muscular, his stones all glow red and his body is now red were he was blue and silver where he was red. In Insanity Version, his his eyes glow red and he has claws on his finger, he also has an aura of red waves radiating from his Wiseman's stone, and Heart Stone. His Wiseman's eyes has turned black and his energy hair is always present and appears as fire. Priest Mode Orion's body becomes all blue and more stream line. His lines are now constantly active as he gathers energy. Zen Mode Orion has a gold body, his protectors are gone, and several pads/body armor cover his body. He now has a short central crest and his lines shine white. HIs Wiseman's eye shines golden with the Light of Zen. History Orion is over ten thousand years old, his past is unknown, all that is known right now is that he was adopted by Torrent and Tori, he grew up with his elder step brother Impulse. He is highly intelligent and knowledgeable about almost everything there is know about the universe. As a Space Ranger he is primarily an explorer, pushing the boundaries of what the Ultras know. His apparent reason for coming to Earth are to investigate strange readings that may explain the recent string of bizarre activity there (primarily Monsters). Orion hails from a currently unnamed planet of Ultras, he and his beloved were attacked by Dark Ultras and she died, how he survived the attack is unknown. Afterwards he was adopted by Tori and Torrent. His last coherent memories of his homeworld was him runnin through its ruins, holding his beloved's hand. They were attacked and while he fought of the dark Ultras as best he could he was knocked out and he beloved perished as far as he knew. Pending. Personality Orion is seemingly a kind straighforward kind of person, he takes his jobs as a Space Ranger very seriously to the point that he will defend the work of the Ultras almost like zealot. Beyond that he is very lax unless the situation calls for him to be serious, but despite his normal behavior he is very intelligent, often to the point that he shocks and surprises those closest to him with his knowledge of advance concepts. He also has secrets that he is not willing to share. Profile, Features and Forms Profile *Human Form: Alex Hikari *Transformation Item: Legend Bracelet *Height: 40 meters *Weight: 30,000 tons *Age: Over 10,000 years (Earth Years), (2,500 hundred in his native calculations which is still very young) *Home World: Land of Giants (Adopted home), Kingdom of Warriors (Original home) *Flight Speed: Mach 12 *Jump Height/Distance: 900 m *Running Speed: 450 km phr/ This refers to normal running. *Swimming Speed: 200 knots *Physical Strength: Orion can lift 210,000 tons *Occupation: Explorer/ Map maker/scout, combatant *Relationships **Ultraman Torrent: Step Father **Ultrawoman Tori: Step Mother **Ultraman Impulse: Older Step Brother **Ultraman Gigas: Teacher (He is the battlemaster of their homeworld, so he teaches all the new cadets) **Ultrawoman Luter: Best Friend **King: (Not Ultraman King) The King of Giants, he had taken on Orion as a disciple but the two have had a falling out that neither is willing to elaborate on. *Likes: Lazying about, sleeping, sweets, trying anything new *Dislikes: Fish, Bullies in any form, the name Zoe. Body Features *'Eyes': Orion can see through objects, in the dark and vast distances, he can also see beyond the visible spectrum and Mana. *'Back Fin': A fin on the back of his head covering the back of his neck, it is the equivalent of having long hear. *'Orion Lines': Blue lines that run down his head, one pair runs down his face making 'tear' marks and another smaller pair is between that and his ears. When using his full power they shine and make spiky 'hair' energy made out of different colors of light. Their real purpose is to gather Mana and convert it into Life Energy. They turn red in Berserk mode. *'Wiseman's Eye': A blue crystal on his forehead, it shines blue with the 'light of Reason' but can be made to shine red with the Light of Instinct. It helps Orion focus and can act as his third eye. Only one other Ultra has this feature, King. *'Heart Stone': A three point swirl of light on his chest made of appearantly amber, Orion is unique among his adopted family and most Ultras in general for having this. It's acts like a Color Timer but Orion does not have a time limit (Like the other Ultras of his universe), why he has this instead of a Color Timer is a secret he does not intend to share. *'Hands': Orion can charge his hands making them able to block and grab energy bullets/blasts etc. TBA Weakness Orion is weak against cold weather, also in an atmosphere environment his body's ability to heal is impared, wounds will close but they are still there. Forms Normal Form: Fighting Style: Orion is a very skilled fighter for his age, possessing an innate sense of combat Special Moves *'Orion Blast': An L shaped Ultra Beam. Due to its power it is strenous and should only be used once per battle. Its molecular deconstructive effect is so powerful the foe is turned into particles. *'Orion Shot': An L shaped beam, it is fired from any hand. *'Orion Wave': A ray from his hand shot into the sky it rains down as particles of light that can calm creatures. Beings of pure evil will be burned by this and it can purify beings. *'O Spark': A powerful beam charged by Orion Charge and fired from a clenched fist. *'O Spark Ultimate': Orion's Strongest Attack. Is only to be used as a last resort. *'Cosmos Wave': Orion's Heart Stone shines generating an aura around him, swinging his hands he focus the energy and fires it from both hands (Left hand is touching the right arm, both hands are upright). This can selectively destroy targets, phasing through one and hitting another as Orion chooses. *'Orion Light': Orion charges and uses Orion Power, the combination is a full body release of energy that destroys everything around him. Is very tiring. *'O Core': Using Orion Charge, Orion can fire a beam from his Heart Stone. However this is just one form of this technique, the real purpose is to release hidden power from with Orion, usually in the form of a protective Aura. Standard Attacks *'Orion Slash': An arc shape blast of energy from his hand *'Particle Slicer': An circle shaped burst of energy with great cutting power. Can be wielded from the hand or thrown, generated by Orion's bracers. *'Chakram Beam': A beam from the Wise Man’s Eye, can destroy or maim. Its strongest attack gathers particles. **Type A: A quick beam for a fast attack, puts his fingers to the stone. **Type B: Several bullets of energy **Type C: Orion waves his hands and puts them to his stone. This beam can destroy a monster. *'Ultra Ring Shot': A beam from Orion's index and middle finger, it cannot destroy a monster but it can destroy a small UFO in one shot. Physical Techniques *'Orion Power': Orion summons power from his energy core to strengthen himself and use other abilities. When in use his eye shine brightly and his hair stands up glowing bright white. He cannot use it for more than a few minutes without putting strain on his body. *'Orion Lifter': Using Orion power he picks up a monster and throws them. *'Orion Swing': Using the arm and/or head Orion throws the opponent. He generally grabbs his opponent and throws them. *'Orion Attack': Orion tackles/rams his opponents with his shoulder, often used in close quarters after a combo to set up for another attack or combo. *'Orion Flip': Against a charging opponent, Orion grabs the enemy, falls on his back and uses his leg to flip them over. *'Orion Grab': A grappling technique, Orion grabs his opponent by the head, he either throws them to the side or turns around and flips them over his shoulder/side. *'Orion Impact': A punch from a charged fist, often from high in the air. *'Orion Elbow': An elbow strike, Orion Uses super gravity waves to enchance the blow. He also has an elbow drop version of this attack. *'Ultra Attack': A tackle, often used after a combo to push away his opponent, generally only used when facing more than one foe. *'Orion Flush'- Using Orion Power, a flurry of punches is delivered to the opponent, each charged for extra damage. *'Orion Multi Punch': A punch combo of various different punches and chops. Orion often attacks with a series of these. *'Orion Kick': Various kick techniques, a kick using Orion Power, normal Kicks, a flying kick. Other Techniques *'Ultra Barrier': Orion can create energy constructs to defend himself. **'Circle Barrier': Resembles a pool of water, erected with one hand or two. **'Wall Barrier': Similar to the style of barrier used by the Showa Ultras **'Defense Mirror': A small square construct between his hands, it reflects any energy attack used against it. *'Ultra V Barrier': Orion crossed his arms and uses his psychic power to block attacks. *'Orion Charge': Orion gathers energy from any nearby ambient power source such as Light, Fire, EM waves. This causes his 'hair' to ignite and may also cause flames to appear on his bracers. **'Generator Storm': Orion uses his Charge technique, and can convert dark energy into light energy for him to use. However, the presence of dark energy in his body causes a condition similar to blood poisoning in humans. *'Orion Realize': A beam from his eyes, can remove disguises or erode barriers. *'Orion Heal': Since Orion cannot regenerate like normal in atmosphere environments he can close his wounds with a white light from his hand. He can also use this on others. **'Orion Force': Orion can transfer his energy to heal others, he places his white hand on his ally's fist as a white ball forms in the palm of his hand. *'Orion Freeze': Orion waves his hand and gathers energy into a sphere. He can either, swing his hands open and release a wave of icy energy, point his hands forward to fire icey waves to put out fires directly or throw the ball to freeze a single target. *'Orion Flash': Orion moves like a blur as his body shines. *'Orion Shock': Orion puts his fist together and his body starts generating large volumes of electricity. *'Capsules': Orion can store any life form in the form of a capsule to be used again later in human or Ultra form. Berserk Form: This is the result of when Orion's Wiseman's eye shines red with the Light of Instinct, due to its nature of making him overly aggresive, he generally refrains from using it and usually only for a short time. There is a red eyes version called Insanity Version, where he radiates red light, his silver parts of have turned dark grey and is stronger, but he has lost all reason in his rage. He has a purified form of this called Purified Insanity Version, where his eyes are still normal his silver parts have returned and he is in control of his faculties as his body glows. *'Berserk Power': A version of Orion power, Orion's 'hair' is yellow and both his strength and speed are greater. With this he can wrap his limbs in fiery auras when attacking. *'Berserk Dynamite': Orion's body is covered in flame like energy where enemy attacks are naturally repeled. He can either release the energy in an omni-direction blast are as an explosion, from the flames his body will reform. The second version badly damaged his body. **'Dynamite Dash': Orion crashes into the enemy, disapears and reappears behind them. The explosion goes of inside the enemy. *'Berserk Ball': Orion gathers the fire energy into a sphere in front of him and pushes against it, sending it flying. The ball is so energetic it leaves a trail of fire behind it in the atmosphere. *'Berserk Spark': Like the O Sperk, but Orion charges all of his flame aura into his first increasing its power greatly. *'Gravity Orion': Orion charges his arms and cups them together to fire a gravity beam of yellow/orange energy. *'Berserk Mode Insanity Version': Due to his berserker mentality, Orion has little range abilities in this form **'Endurance': Orion posses vast endurance in this form, having being taken over by the Light of Instinct. Injuries that would normally leave him paralyzed he can ignore. **'Strength': Orion now boasts strength to stagger the likes of Ultraman Gigas and Torrent easily. **'Insanity Blaze': Orion's body is covered in flames, instense flames that render him immune to beams and burns anything that touches him ***'Insanity Blaze Dash': Wearing the Insanity Blaze, Orion rushes his enemy colliding with a powerful explosion **'Insanity Bash': A sphere of fiery energy from his fists, his only ranged attack in this form. **'Insanity Claws': Orion now conjure claws similar to Dark Zoe's. They can cut an Ultra's flesh. ***'Insanity Tide': A wave of red energy from his claws. **'Insanity Rush': Orion attacks his enemy in a mad frenzy. Priest Form: The result of his time on Earth and his relationship with Earthlings allowed Orion to power his Berserk mode, not with emotions such as righteous fury but love, compassion and empathy, causing his Berserk transformation to be powered by the Light of Reason instead of Instinct. In this form he strength is the same as his normal form but his psychic powers are at their greatest. His reflexes have also greater and so is his mobility. *'Soul Arrow': A straight pulse of light from his hand, it can purify an area, object, person of minus waves. *'Ultra Willpower': Orion's mental strength is strongest in this form, being able to deflect beams with pure will. *'Heart Beam': Using light from his Heart Stone, Orion forms a sphere which he extend out with one hand as a beam with circles around it. It is not much more powerful than a Specium Ray, but pierce through objects his other attacks can't. It is also selective in what it destroys. *'Medical Powers': Orion's healing abilities have been magnified, allowing him to heal even fatal injuries and create a protective forcefield. *'Orion Force': Same as his normal form. *'Orion Blade': Orion can form a Katana from pure will. *'Blue Flames': Orion can create a flame aura like his Berserk Form, but his blue flames are hotter *'Ultra Impulse': Orion can make precision strikes of great force, leaving streaks in the air. He can also move his body like a blur at will. *'Healing Factor': Even in atmosphere environments, all of Orion's wounds heal quickly. Zen Form: Zen form is the realization of Orion's potential, his Wiseman's Eye shines with both the Light of Reason and the Light of Will creating a new unseen power. He is now physically far more powerful than Berserk Mode and has greater abilities than Normal mode. He now possesses golden version of both their abilities, without any drawbacks. His Wiseman's eye is now as powerful as King's. Because of its nature, Orion is in a trance when he uses this mode to balance the power of Reason and Will and may not remember what he does when he uses it or that he even did. *'Zen Aura': A sparkling golden aura that renders him invulnverable. Any evil that collides with it will be completely destroyed, even things known for their great powers of regeneration. Orion's flight speed can now approach that of light **'Zen Spark': The power of the Zen Aura is emitted outward to purify the area. **'Zen Dynamite': Like Zen Spark, but everything is consumed in a blast from Orion's body. *'Light Field': Orion can now create a subspace field at his liesure, all beings of the Light of Instinct will be depowered and all beings of the Light of Reason will be empowered. The Light of Will will also be strengthened. *'Plasma Draft': Orion can conjure a small blue orb over/in front his index finger. It can be either a beam, transformed into a large sphere of energy, or a continous stream of Light Bullets. *'Light Metamorphic Abilities': Orion can create energy constructs of his choice and for various purposes, often he uses his Wiseman's eye to create different rays: **'Saving Circle': A type of powerful Travel Sphere/barrier used on others. **'Wizard Beam': A multi purpose beam from the Wiseman's Eye, it can be a destructive beam, cause paralyzes, electromagnetic field, or leave the target immobile. **'Miracle Cutter': An arc shaped burst of prismatic energy. *'Power of Ultra': In this state, Orion now has complete understanding of the power of the light of Nature, he can now empower other Ultras and even turn humanoids into Ultras or at least Ultra like beings permantly or temporarily. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultra Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras